Overcome
by DarkCrystalis
Summary: [Complete] Kagome is trapped by the man she once loved in a warehouse. Depressed, and slowly coming to hate living everyday, this is her view on what life has in store for her. InuKag pairing. Warning: very dark & angsty. Sequal is posted.


**Overcome**  
**By: DarkCrystalis**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or any other animes.

**Warning:**

**The following contains mature themes such as suicide, rape, violence, drug abuse, and coarse language. This story is NOT RECOMMENDED for those under the age of 16. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Very dark and angsty; OOC. A deep, thought out story about a trapped girl with no where to run, and her view on what life has in store for her. "When you haven't eaten or drank anything in a couple days, you'd do anything to get something down your dry, aching throat to fill the void in your stomach."

XxXx

Kagome stumbled from the bedroom once more, her body unable to support herself. She fell limply to the floor; her body had been so abused. Refusing to cry for the hundredth time, she allowed her head to hang.

Kagome felt him walk past her, as if nothing had happened, without a care in the world. He didn't pause to see if she was all right, but why would he? He was the one that had done this, and had shown no pity or remorse. Not that she expected him to; he'd done it countless times before.

Things never _used_ to be this way; when they had first met, she remembered the spark in his golden eyes. There used to be love, caring, and faithfulness; the only thing left now was a dark, cold heart, if one even existed.

A long time ago, they were in love, but, one day, Kagome noticed something strange. He started acting very much unlike him; he snapped at her in anger frequently, he ignored her presence a lot, and he seemed to just…withdraw from everyone and everything, including herself.

Numerous times Kagome asked what was wrong, and occasionally he slapped her across the face, saying "It's none of your business", and then avoided her for the rest of the day.

She had approached her best friend, Sango, on the issue. Sango told her, "Didn't you know? Kikyo got killed while drunk driving. Inuyasha seemed really upset about it…is he hurting you? Are things okay between you guys?"

_I had merely shrugged off her concern; I still loved him, and wasn't going to get him into trouble over something stupid. He didn't mean to hit me; I know he didn't…he just can't control it sometimes, and that's okay…because I still love him… _

What a fool she was for believing something so hopeless. She had been too innocent, too naïve; too trusting. He didn't love her…and perhaps he never did. It made her sick to look back on the past.

Snapping out of her reverie, Kagome heard him close the door as he left the building, sure to return soon. Now was her chance.

Picking herself up with much effort, she limped towards the telephone to call for help. Maybe this time she would get through; maybe this time she wouldn't fall unconscious before hearing the voice of the emergency operator.

"Hello, this is the emergency operator."

"_My name is Kagome…Higurashi…and I need help…"_

She could feel her head swaying; it was going to happen again.

"What has happened? Where are you currently located? We will send help right away."

A short silence passed over the phone.

"_I don't know where I am…"_ Kagome realized dumbly. He'd dragged her to another warehouse, the fucking bastard. It didn't matter; he would be back soon enough…

"Miss? Are you all right? Where are you?"

_She kept asking where I was without any hint of backing down. I didn't know, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW! I wished she would stop…_

_My head was hurting again, but that wasn't a surprise; he must have slipped some heroine into the water…it wouldn't be a first time for that, either. But when you haven't eaten or drank anything in a couple days, you'd do anything to get something down your dry, aching throat to fill the void in your stomach.  
_  
_My vision began to haze over and I was feeling dizzy; the effects of the heroine were kicking in. He must have used a lot this time for them to affect me so quickly_.

_I sighed into the phone; I was really out of it. I couldn't even hear the phone anymore, so I pitifully put it back down onto the table. I was surprised there even was a phone and table; but that didn't sink in._

Closing her eyes to block out the light from the window, she curled into a ball on the floor. The fetal position always felt safest to her for some reason. From the constant raping and beating every night, she knew she could be pregnant, and would be damned if she'd have a miscarriage.

Looking down at her bruised arms and legs, she attempted to assess the damage through unclear vision. Everything looked smoky and illus ional; her arms and legs looked as though they were completely covered in blueberry splotches, although that wasn't far from the truth.

Her once long, brown lustrous hair had lost its vitality; her eyes dropped shut frequently, meaning she'd lost a lot of sleep; and to top it all of she'd lost a monstrous amount of weight, making her seem anorexic. To say she didn't look anything like her former self, was an understatement.

Kagome sniffled, and laughed bitterly.

_Maybe I'll die from pneumonia _instead...and this wasn't far from the truth, either. She _would _die from it within the next few days, if left untreated while in its minor stage.

Aside from that, old cuts and slits had reopened, and in their wake, spilled small amounts of fresh blood. She smiled sickly; these were her own doing. She would have succeeded too, if he hadn't caught her. When he had seen her self-inflicted wounds, he bandaged them immediately, and chained her to the walls as punishment.

"I need you here with me, bitch. Who would be my play toy if you were gone?"

_When he mentioned being a play toy, I'd said nothing. What could I have said?_ _It wouldn't have stopped him from shoving himself within me. He always liked it rough; probably because he knew I hated it... _

XxXx

**_She was chained to the bed posts for attempting to cal 911 again. He was standing over her, smiling sickly down at her._**

_"**I told you not to run from me, bitch. Oh well, I need to get my cravings satisfied again, anyway.**"_

**_He yanked off her loose pants, ripping them in a few places as he did so. He tore off her shirt completely, leaving it in a pile of shreds on the floor._**

**_Forcefully, he groped her tender breasts, pulling at them and scratching them. Cuts and welts appeared, and they began to bleed from his abuse. He knelt down and began to bite them, giving no remorse or signs of notice when her terror was let loose through her throat. Roughly, he stroked his thumbs over her tips, making them swollen and sore from the relentless contact._**

**_Inuyasha raked his claws down her waist, stopping at her stomach. He pulled off her undergarment with such force it caused some slight chafing on her hips. _**

**_He didn't care, though._**

**_Finally, he allowed his eyes to bleed red and allow his demon side to take over. It hungered for Kagome, wanted all of her, right now._**

**_Kagome tried to fight it, she twisted her hips, kicked her legs as much as she could, but it did no good. He would have her, and she wouldn't be able to stop it._**

**_Discarding his pants on the floor, he entered her cavern forcefully, and then with a satisfying grunt, he continued his internal assault. He pushed harder and faster, with no sign of stopping anytime soon._**

**_The harder and faster he did it, the more the tears poured from Kagome's eyes._**

**_She wasn't a rag doll; she wasn't meant for this._**

_**She cried from the pain, the shame, the never ending scrutiny of his eyes on her body. She would never be gained her freedom...  
**_  
XxXx

Kagome shivered from her recollection, and silent tears trailed down her face. There was only so much she cold hold in at once; her spirit had been broken long ago.

Lifelessly, she stared at the blank darkness of the rotted wood ceiling. It had cracks in it, and light filtered through in some places.

It probably wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't stink, or had rugs instead of cold, damp cement under her back.

She unconsciously shivered, and almost wished for him to come back. At least when he raped her, she was warmer and felt wanted. Here she was all alone without food, water, or warmth.

Finally giving into the drug induced grogginess, she allowed her eyes to drift closed, and fell into a fitful sleep.

XxXx

**_She was back at "home" with her mother, brother, and grandfather._**

**_"MOM! SOUTA! GRANDPA!" Kagome yelled out with glee. Even if she saw them crying, at least she saw them. She didn't notice that her lips didn't move; she was too distracted with seeing them. _**

**_They were gazing at her sadly, and tears streamed down their faces. Why were they crying? Kagome's mom, Kira, was shaking uncontrollably; nothing was making any sense! _**

**_"Hello?" Kagome screamed, in desperation as a second attempt._**

**_But…something wasn't right; Kagome could feel it. Why did they act like they couldn't hear her? Maybe they COULDN'T hear her. Now she would have to figure out why._**

**_They also looked odd, out of place somehow. Her mother looked heavier, as if she was under a lot of emotional stress, as did the rest of her family. They also looked paler._**

**_After a few minutes, Kagome put two and two together. They are wearing black, which was probably why they looked so pale, but…that didn't describe their emotional distress…_**

**_For some strange reason, Kagome felt very comfortable, as if she was on the softest silk cushions available. Now THAT was scary; she knew for a fact that she didn't have these at home._**

**_Attempting to get up, she realized she couldn't move._**

**_Frightened out of her mind, she tried to frail about, anything to make her body move._**

**_Nothing. It was as though her body had been shut down._**

**_Panicked didn't begin to describe how she felt at that moment._**

**_She couldn't move her arms, or legs, or anything. In fact, her eyes didn't even blink; it was as if…as if…_**

**_She didn't dare say it._**

**_As if…she was DEAD…_**

**_It couldn't be…but…it would describe the clothes, the sadness, her body not having any movement…_**

**_How could this happen? Was it even real?_**

**_She honest to god wished she hadn't figured out what was going on; it would have been better to stay clueless and innocent._**

**_Kagome took the time to look at whatever she could; upon glancing, the "silk cushions" weren't cushions, they were actually part of her coffin. Trying her best to look to the side, she saw some of her high school friends sitting at the front with tears in their eyes, determined not to cry._**

**_They were mumbling prayers, hoping that I'd gone to heaven with the angels. How thoughtful._**

_**All she wanted to do was get out of here… **_

XxXx

Waking up in a cold sweat shivering mindlessly, she curled even tighter into a ball, praying for warmth. Her body was soaked in her own sweat, and she thanked every living being that it was just an awful dream. It must have been the drugs throwing off her normal sleeping patterns; but she'd never had anything like that before…She shrugged it off and was merely thankful. It was probably just a bigger dose than usual, anyway.

Feeling a little stronger, she managed to crawl onto her knees and stand, although on wobbly legs.

She'd been undernourished for so long that she had a hard time doing anything these days; Inuyasha didn't bother feeding her unless he had to.

Inuyasha; she'd once loved him with all her heart, but now…What DID she feel for him now, anyway? It didn't matter; something along the lines of deep loathe and hatred.

Walking with effort to the window, she peered down to the ground. It was a long way; if she fell from there, she could die…

Kagome started at the ground, zoning out. She would never get away from here, she realized. She was already panting from the walk to the window; how would she ever walk out of here?

Inuyasha keep drugging her, and feeding her so little; she would die soon, anyway, wouldn't she?

_What would I rather…_

_I smiled a sad smile, deciding my fate. Before I would do anything, though, I wrote out things on paper, just for him. It was basically about the last few months of my life in this hell hole, and the outcome, and things went like this;_

_We just weren't meant to be,  
Our lives aren't like a happy ending story.  
I can't take the pain anymore,  
You've killed my soul right down to its core._

_I no longer have anything to say,  
I wait frightfully for your beatings everyday.  
There's just no way I can get out,  
When I'm being beaten I mustn't shout._

_"I love you, I love you" you always tell me,  
But no longer this I can believe.  
You don't understand what you put me through,  
The pain from the beatings…I HATE YOU!_

_I hate you, with all the passion I possess,  
Don't touch me, I long not for your caress.  
These tears are not of love or happiness,  
But of sorrow, and my eternal emptiness._

_To end these endless nightmares,  
I shall kill myself, for nobody cares.  
No one cares a damn about me,  
If they did, long ago I would've been set free.  
Set free from these four encompassed walls,  
Off the bloody floor on which I've crawled.  
Off the floor, and to the balcony,  
Where my soul shall be set free._

_From there I've now jumped down,  
Jumped down onto the hard ground.  
I pray I've died and gone to the sky,  
Where girls like me never cry.  
Where the sky is always blue,  
And there's always someone there to love you._

_Here in the sky where I've longed to be,  
My battered soul has been set free..._

Looking up at the actual sky for once in a long time, with her last breath she managed to whisper,

_"I've fought and fought and overcome,  
Finally this last battle I have won."_

Only to have her final words lost, as they were whisked away in the wind.


End file.
